Two lives, one instant
by lenfaz
Summary: After Season 1. AU. Jake and Peyton dealing with being apart from each other. Written as an answer to a challenge


I wrote this after Season 1, as an answer to The Writer's Corner Fanfiction Exchange.

Challenge:

Include: jake and peyton, possession by Sarah Mclachlan, savannah, soccer, underwater kiss

Exclude: N/H, cheating, P crying, J/P break up, L/P

Asked by: Christie

Author: Lena

Sort of AU, made in order to fit the challenge. It's recommended to read this while listening to the actual song. Because more than the lyrics, it was the rhythm of it what inspired me.

Dedicated to Critta, one of the very first P/J shippers

Disclaimer: I own my passion for writing; and nothing else.

Two lives, one instant

Savannah shined at its best as the soccer team was undefeated one more season and the huge parties were taking place. The city had a lot to celebrate. Two years ago, their team had been blessed with a former basketball player that decided to change sports in a new city. And Jake Jagieslky had carried the Savannah Legionaries to two championships in a row. The captain of the team was like a Gladiator in the field, a true heart the whole team responded to.

And he was a riddle. An enigma. The cocky player inside the field was a shy single dad outside the field. A guy whose beautiful smirk was hardly seen as he isolated from most people with the exception of one or two guys on the team.

That night, he was standing there, in that team party, looking tired and sad. A young cheerleader approached him and smiled. Jake smiled back trying to be polite.

"Looking for some company?" she asked directly in a husky, sexy voice

"Not really…" he replied but she started to caress his chest and whispering in his ear

"I'm not asking for anything permanent in here, soccer star. Just some hours of fun. You do like to have fun, do you?" she asked

_Listen as the wind blows  
From across the great divide  
Voices trapped in yearning  
Memories trapped in time  
The night is my companion  
And solitude my guide  
Would I spend forever here  
And not be satisfied_

He used to have fun. A while ago. And it was not that type of fun. It was a complete different kind of fun: pizza and movies, Jenny laughing and the blonde curls touching the drawing she was making. Her green eyes brightening with each smile. The tip of her nose touching Jenny's nose. Her beauty.

But it all belonged to the past. He could not have that. He contemplated the cheerleader still caressing his chest. "Just a couple of hours, uh?" he smirked.

The club filled with people, all of them dancing at the rhythm of the music, the lights playing games with their moving bodies getting closer and then pulling apart. Playing those little close and far games people play in clubs. Stares, touches, dances, smiles, all of them part of an unspoken code people followed.

But she was out of it. She did not care. She never did. She was just there killing time like she could be doing it in any other place. Like she had been doing for the past two years. Because everything seemed so empty and nothing had made sense. Not the way it used to be, nor the way it could have if live had been a little nicer to her.

_  
Through this world I've stumbled  
So many times betrayed  
Trying to find an honest word  
To find the truth enslaved  
Oh you speak to me in riddles and  
You speak to me in rhymes  
My body aches to breathe your breath  
You words keep me alive_

She sighed as her eyes screened the place, in hope to find the one face she knew she would not find. The one she ached to see in more than Savannah High School newspapers she'd read out of the web. The one she dreamed with every night.

She sighed deeply, tossed the cigarette that was consuming in her hand, almost without being actually smoked and left the club. To her lonely walks in the night. Sighing and remembering.

Chinese paper lights nearby the pool marked a beautiful environment. The night filled with magic announced the end of the season, the end of High School, the end of an era. And for Jake, it was more of the same. One more party, the same old lack in his life. As he stood nearby the pool, the glass of beer in his hand, his eyes scanned the party out of randomness behavior. And he spotted her. His eyes stopped in awe at the sight and he could still not believe that she was there. It had to be an illusion, his mind playing tricks with him, his desire making him see things. But that was her curly hair, her green eyes, her beautiful smile. She looked at him and smiled as she started to walk towards him.

_Into this night I wander  
It's morning that I dread  
Another day of knowing of  
The path I fear to tread  
Oh into the sea of waking dreams  
I follow without pride  
Nothing stands between us here  
And I won't be denied_

She got next to him and she took his glass and took a small sip. He couldn't find his voice in order to ask all the questions he wanted to ask. But her crystal eyes were answer enough.

"I got tired of waiting" she said smirking "So, I know you have tons of admirers, soccer star. But I was wondering if you'd need a date for the prom. I even bought my own corsage" she pointed the orchid that was adorning her hair.

He smirked back as he grabbed her in his arms "You know, as tradition, the soccer team has to jump into the pool… and so have their dates" and without even warning her, he pulled them both to the pool.

As they were there, Jake grabbed her in his arms and kissed her long and deep.

"I missed you, Peyton" he whispered to her

"Me too" she replied "But now, I'm not going anywhere" she finished before kissing him again.

_And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear  
_

"I'm not gonna let you" he said.


End file.
